


A Day at the Market

by Arisprite



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cookies, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Happy times, Kittens, Pre-Tokyo, Tsubasa Chronicles Month, etc - Freeform, family times, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: The travelers spend some time at an outdoor market, and each find a way to pass the time.Days 1-6 of Tsubasa Chronicle Month





	A Day at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> These were so fun and sweet to write!

Sakura smiled as she strolled along the outdoor market’s pathways and through the pavilions. Mokona - the only member of her group that she could see - bounced along up ahead, while the others had vanished into various stores, or down aisles of vendors. Sakura was fine with it, it was nice to walk in the sun, and look at all the different things for sale. There were great piles of fruit and vegetables of all colors, and the smell of fried food and flowers in the air. Behind the cart vendors were buildings with shops full of trinkets, games and toys, or clothes of all sorts. The air rang with people chattering about their wares, or humming appreciatively at samples. Sakura paused to take a tiny cup of some pink drink from a table, and sipped it. 

“Oh!” she said, “This is delicious!” she called. The tea seller was busy with another customer, but threw her a smile, as Sakura walked on. 

It was a lovely day, and Sakura meandered happily, trying on hats and scarves, and rubbing honeyed lotions on her hands. A vendor, an older woman with wide black eyes and a scarf over her head, took her hand gently and chided her on the state of her nails. 

“I’ll do them for you right now, dear. Just hold still a mo,” she said, and Sakura giggled as she began rubbing a rough stick over the tips of her fingernails. It all felt very nice and relaxing. 

“Thank you,” Sakura said. “I really like this place.” 

“The market? It’s a summer tradition. Most folks prepare all year for the few months of clear weather.” 

Sakura looked at the woman. “Is the weather very bad?” 

The woman ‘tched, reminding her of Kurogane-san. “Not if you don’t mind gray skies for nine months, and more rain than the plants know what to do with. But hey, that’s why everything's so green now.” 

Sakura took a moment to look at all the trees lining the street the market was occupying, and the green covered hills in the distance. Even the cut flowers people were selling looked healthy and vibrant. 

“It is lovely here.” 

“I’m glad you think so. And there! Now, take better care of your hands dear. You wouldn’t want whoever who might hold them to snag on a hangnail.” 

“Of course not,” Sakura said, blushing. The woman smiled. 

“Ah, so there is a lucky someone?” 

Sakura could only smile. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Syaoran looked around the farmer’s market with interest, noting all the stalls and shops full to the brim with anything you might imagine. The group had spread out, though he was still in sight of Mokona, so he supposed that the others weren’t too far. Sakura, especially, had looked rapturous at all the fruits and flowers and craftspeople were selling, so it wasn’t too surprising that she had wandered. Kurogane had seemed to think this world was safe enough, and they were all close enough to hear, unless they strayed off the block the market was on, so Syaoran tried to relax a little and enjoy what was around. 

He first entered a shop that touted very old books and antique trinkets. Syaoran was immediately greeted by the shop attendant, a young man who looked surprised to see him. 

“Hey!” he said, after the initial welcome. “You’re interested in antiques?”

It was true enough. These particular items probably weren’t as old as some of the things he’d dug up with his father, but they were still fascinating. 

“Yes,” Syaoran nodded, and the other boy looked enthused, coming around the counter. 

“That’s awesome! No one else our age really cares, you know?” 

Syaoran half shrugged. “Uh, yes, it’s true,” he said, awkwardly. The boy grinned. 

“I’m Tom,” he said, sticking out his hand. Syaoran shook it. 

“Syaoran.” 

“Wow, Chinese?” Syaoran stared at him, unsure how to answer, but the boy wasn’t bothered. “Anyway, this shop is a super interesting one to explore. In fact, this piece here…” 

Tom went on, leading Syaoran through the shop and talking all the while about the history and facts about each piece. It was both impressive and very interesting, and Syaoran couldn’t help beginning to ask questions, and taking mental notes on the pieces that were most intriguing, or reminded him so something from another world. 

“That’s lovely,” Syaoran said, after touring an entire room of books. There was one on display; an intricately decorated cover hiding yellowed pages. He could read the text, he realized, and when he carefully opened it, there were pictures shot through the stories. 

“Ah yes, a collection of fairytales. It dates back to before this town was built,” Tom said, sounding enthusiastic. 

“Have you read them?” Syaoran asked, and Tom made an offended noise that had Syaoran looking at him, startled. 

“What kind of proprietor do you take me for? Of course, I’ve read it. My favorite is that particular version of The Little Mermaid. It’s heartbreaking, but healing, you know?” 

“I haven’t read it,” Syaoran said, but he found the page, and admired the beautiful artwork there. 

“How much for this one?” Syaoran asked, smiling at Tom. “I’d like to read The Little Mermaid, and the others.” 

Tom beamed at him. “For you, I’ll give you a discount.” 

Syaoran smiled back. “Thank you!”

Tom packaged up the book for him, and handed it across the counter, as Syaoran realized that the others were probably looking for him, as it had been hours. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I have to go meet my group,” Syaoran said, true disappointment in his chest. Tom deflated, but then perked up. 

“Well, at least let me give you my number, and if you ever need another antique, you know where to find me!” Tom said, smiling and handing over a business card. It had the store phone number, and a hand written one on the back. Syaoran smiled, his face feeling a little warm. 

“Thanks. Bye!” Syaoran said, waving. Tom waved back until Syaoran was out the door. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Mokona was super glad that they had landed there. There was a feather here, but it was a bit further away, and the locals had told them that it would take a while to travel because of the market, since they’d blocked the roads. Still, Kurogane had secured a ride for later that evening, so they were just waiting for the fair to wrap up. That meant that Mokona could do what Mokona did best, which was find all the delicious and yummy treats! 

Mokona was glad this was a world were a little magic thing could bounce around on her own, so she could be outside Fai’s cloak and look around by herself. She could see everyone from her perch on top of a stall’s overhanging shade, and enjoy her ‘elephant ear’ at the same time! Syaoran was going into a book shop. Sakura was trying on a lovely hat (Mokona hoped she bought it!) and Fai and Kurogane were further away, but she could still see Kurogane’s tall black hair, and Fai’s bright yellow. Reassured that everyone was fine, Mokona went back to eating. 

She was soon done, and bounced down again, looking for more. There were caramel apple slices out as samples, so Mokona ate three, and then bounced to the next table. Here were the true delicacies. Scones, topped with jam and cream. Mokona flattened herself on the table top, and shivered in anticipation. 

“Mmm, Mokona wants to eat that!” she said, and the woman in front of the fryer turned. 

“Oh, hello there,” she said. She had kind eyes, like Sakura, and beautiful dark skin. Mokona puffed up. 

“Your scones are beautiful!” she squeaked, and the woman laughed. 

“Why thank you, little one. And who are you?” 

“Mokona is Mokona!” she said. The woman smiled, and put her gloved wrist on her hip, avoiding getting jam or oil on her skirt. 

“Well, I’ll give you a bushel, if you’ll help sell them. I can’t call out for people to try it, and cook at the same time, and my helper is on lunch.” 

Mokona nodded her whole body. 

“Oh yes, Mokona can do that!” 

The woman grinned. “Alright then. I’m Mrs. Dougherty. Go ahead and eat one, and then I’m expecting some top-notch advertising.” 

Mokona straightened up, and smiled. “Yes Ma’am!” Mokona pounced on the nearest scone, gobbling it up, and enjoying the flavors immensely. Then, she turned and bounced out onto the display table, shouting and squeaking. 

“Come try some delicious scones!” 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

After Kurogane settled the matter of the ride later that evening, towards where the pork bun had felt the feather, the group were at odds for a few hours at least. The kids, the bun, and the mage were thrilled to have some free time in the marketplace, but Kurogane was restless. They had plenty of money at the moment, so there was no need to find work, though Kurogane was considering asking one of the vendors if they needed help, simply for something to do. 

He humphed, and leaned back against the wall of a shop (wrinkling his nose at the aroma of various herbs and oils - he wasn’t sure what that shop was selling, but no way was he going in there. It smelled like medical rooms), and watched the crowds move back and forth. The others had separated by now, and he could see the flash of ginger curls disappear into one stall, and Syaoran’s back vanish into another. The mage was nowhere to be seen, but he was (theoretically) a grown man, so he should be fine for the moment. And high above them all, gorging herself on sweets, was Mokona atop a slanted shade. All fine, and accounted for. 

“Excuse me, sir!” a tiny voice suddenly piped. Kurogane looked down to see a trio of green clad girls, no higher than his mid thigh, standing in front of him. The tallest, a girl with blonde pigtails and glasses on her face, stood in front of the other two. They were smaller, red and brown haired, respectively, and were hiding behind the older one. In each of their hands was a basket of boxes. They all squeaked when he looked at them, and then the oldest one continued. “Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?” 

Girl… scout? Kurogane examined them, noting that they had sashes and badges. Maybe it was a preschool military training? The littlest one, the redhead, had edged out, and held up a box. 

“My favorite is the Thin Mints!” she said, and Kurogane huffed. Okay. He tried to gentle his smile, and bent down slightly. 

“How much?” Kurogane asked, hoping he had the correct currency for this world. He’d checked with Syaoran, but the kid wasn’t perfect. 

The oldest girl told him a price, and Kurogane asked for a box from each of them. They grinned at him, and he let the oldest girl pick the correct amount out of his wallet with her tongue sticking out. She made sure to double count it with him, so he knew she’d gotten the right amount (not that he would have known). 

“Thank you!” they called, and ran off, their baskets lighter. Kurogane half smiled, and leaned back against the wall, popping open the side of one of the three boxes, and shaking out a handful of the dark cookies. They were small, and minty, and not too sweet. Good choice kid. 

Eventually, Kurogane got tired of munching and standing, and began to wander. Most of the market were things like crafts or flowers - nice looking, but that he had no use for. Otherwise, it was food, or other things he didn’t understand. But some of the more permanent looking shops also held other things like books, or old furniture. And then something caught Kurogane’s eye. 

It was his manga, the one that somehow, amazingly, had followed him from world to world. There was a poster of it in the window of a store, with his familiar characters posing dynamically. The store looked like it was a fan shop, with stuffed characters, books and movies, and many posters, and Kurogane only hesitated a moment before heading in. It was then that he noticed the television playing something. There were subtitles across the bottom that he couldn’t read, but the dialogue was recognizable. 

There was an animated version of the manga too? 

Kurogane paused in front of the TV, remembering this part in the manga. He’d read the volume this was depicting a few worlds back, but he had yet to get a hold of the next part. Maybe the TV would show it? 

A good hour later, Kurogane was again munching on a cookie, engrossed in the show. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Once Fai found out that they had some time to kill, he wasted no time in cheerfully traversing the length of the market. There was a lot to see, and much activity, and all the noise and people buying and selling their interesting things made for a lively atmosphere. He bought some jam scones to nibble, and then spent some time walking, soaking it all in. 

Eventually, Fai got a little tired, even with how peaceful it was. He’d lost the others in the group, though he could see Mokona hanging out above the crowd, and though he was sure they were nearby and fine, he wished that he had at least one of them to spend the day with. Things were always a little more pleasant with Syaoran-kun, or joyful with Princess Sakura, or even fun tinged with mischief with Kuro-tan. By himself, Fai was just… well, there was too much to think about when he was alone. 

Pasting a dim smile on, and licking his fingers from the jam, Fai wandered along the pathways, away from the crowd, towards the noise of a stream. There was an artificial water system through the block the town was set on, and the market had stalls on both sides of the pond and bridges to cross the tiny waterfalls. There were overhanging trees and lush grass lawns with benches for the market-goers. Ducks and other fowls wandered by clucking or quacking, and Fai found himself in a little glen, somewhat hidden by a tall flowering bush, and some cattails. 

Finding the spot nice enough, and pondering that perhaps he did want to be alone, since this was where his feet had taken him, Fai settled down on the grass, his smile a little more real, and his shoulders loose. It was nice back here, and there was no one to pretend for. 

“Mow,” said something from behind him, and Fai twisted to see a pair of yellow eyes blinking at him from the dim under the nearest bush. Fai could make out an impossibly small shape. “Moww.” 

Fai turned and kneeled to better see a tiny kitten, huddled under the leaves. 

“Ohh, you are cute,” Fai murmured, holding out a hand. “Cht cht,” he clicked his tongue, wondering if the animal was too afraid to emerge. But, this little one was happy to escape the nasty bush, creeping out, and ‘mow’ing again at him. The little face was scrunched up, in an almost ugly sort of way, but it really combined with its big green eyes to make an adorable, disgruntled face. It was entirely black, and Fai immediately thought of the perfect name. 

“I shall call you Kuro-kitty,” he said, holding out his hand, and letting the creature sniff it suspiciously. Then, with another ‘mow’, it butted Fai’s hand with its head, and let him scratch almost too big ears. “Aww,” Fai laughed. 

Gently, he stroked it, and then when it felt right, lifted it up, and quickly checking its under tail bit. “Ah, Kuro-kitty is a little girl. Well, aren’t you the sweetest?” Fai cooed, rubbing the kitty’s tummy. She waved barely there claws around, snagging on one of his fingers, and Fai chuckled. 

“Yup, I named you well.” 

He played with the little girl for a while, waving a long grass stem for her to chase, and cuddling her when she got tired. Her fur was soft, and healthy, and she had a nice roly poly belly, so Fai assumed she wasn’t a stray. She wasn’t very old, but there was also no collar. So, perhaps a house kitten that had gotten out? 

Once she had settled down, curled in a ball on his lap, Fai let himself stare at the glitter of the sun on the water, while he stroked her. It was a peaceful day. Fai didn’t know where the others were, but he assumed they were fine. There had been no disturbances at all in the market block, and Fai could still hear the pleasant hubbub as the sun lowered. They’d have to go find their ride soon, he supposed. Still, this was nice, sitting cross legged on the grass in the shade, with a kitten for company. With the fur under his fingers, his mind was pleasantly empty, and he hummed gently, in tune with little kitten snores. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurogane was the first one to find him. Fai looked up from Kuro-kitty’s adorable waking up stretch to see Kurogane looking at him from the edge of the stream, with an odd look on his face. He was holding a couple of shopping bags, and as soon as Fai met his eyes, he frowned, and stomped across the little bridge. 

“There you are, you idiot,” he growled, but Fai shushed him, as the little kitten whined in her sleep. The green eyes blinked owlishly, and then the kitten frowned at the intruder. 

“There, you see, you woke her up.” Fai held out the kitty. “I’ve named her Kuro-kitty!” 

He smiled as Kurogane’s grumpy face morphed into an offended scrunch, matching Kuro-kitty’s expression. 

“What the hell-?” 

“Sh, you’ll scare her! Here,” Fai said, held the little thing out to Kurogane, forcing him to put the bags down. He took her deftly enough, and glowered at Fai as he sat down. 

“I didn’t want to hold her,” Kurogane grumbled, but Fai was watching the kitten settle delicately into Kurogane’s big hands. 

“Ah, she likes you!” Fai said, putting a hand on his cheek and sighing. Kurogane didn’t disturb her as she curled up and yawned again, only grumpily resigning himself to that spot for a while. “Where are the children?” Fai asked, and Kurogane hummed, jerking his chin slightly over his shoulder. 

“They’re on the way this direction. Our ride should be ready to go in an hour, and we are _not_ taking a cat.” 

Fai waved his hand. “I’m sure her mother is around somewhere. She’s too young and well fed to be on her own.” 

“Humph,” Kurogane grunted. 

“Kurogane-san! Fai-san!” Sakura’s sweet voice floated over the noise of the stream, and within moments the two children and Mokona were joining them in the little hidden glen. They both were also carrying bags, and Sakura had an enormous bouquet of flowers in her arms. 

“Hello!” Fai sang, genuinely glad to see them. 

Sakura and Syaoran smiled as they sat on the grass, and soon they were cooing over the kitten asleep in Kurogane’s hands. Mokona bounded off of Sakura’s shoulder, and let out a selection of bags and boxes from her infinite belly, chirping about treats to share. Kurogane too had a box and a half of cookies he’d bought (along with volumes of his manga, and some video disks that he tried to deny purchasing). Fai teased him about how many of the cookies were already eaten, to which Kurogane snapped about buying them himself, so he could damn well eat them! 

Sakura, smiling happily with the kitten now crawling on her lap, spent some time taking apart the bundle of flowers, and weaving them into crowns for each member of the group - including a thin circlet of only blue flowers for Kurogane that he likely only deigned to wear because Sakura had asked with big green eyes. And since they had some time to wait, Syaoran too got to share out his treasure, and he spent a while reading fairy tales out of an old book he’d purchased. 

Eventually, the sun went down, and a more adult ‘meow’ signaled the return of the kitten’s mother. Fai waved as Kuro-kitty trotted off, happy as can be. The mother eyed the unintentional babysitters, and then turned to follow with her tail in the air. 

“Well, shall we?” Fai asked, since he knew that the ride they’d asked for was likely finished selling, and would probably like some help cleaning up their stall. Agreeing, they all helped pick up their things, and went to find the driver.


End file.
